Lapis Lazuli
"I don't know what I was thinking! I-I'm not like you and your friends, Steven! I just can't let go of what happened to me. I can't go through that again." '-Lapis' Lapis Lazuli is a major character in Steven Universe, initially serving as the main antagonist of the episodes "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem". She is a former Homeworld Gem and a former agent of Blue Diamond. She later defects from Homeworld and currently lives in the barn with Peridot and is now an ally to the Crystal Gems and Steven. However, as of the episode "Raising the Barn", Lapis flies off into space and takes the barn with her after refusing to help Peridot and Steven. Why She Rocks # Lapis is possibly one of the most powerful regular gems seen on the show, single-handedly taking on Steven, Connie, The Crystal Gems, and Lion by herself while sporting a cracked gem. # One of Lapis' notable characteristics is her strong willpower. Even with a cracked gemstone, through sheer determination, Lapis managed to control an entire ocean and, once her gemstone was healed, fly a vast distance through space to eventually reach Homeworld. # Lapis' strength of mind is so great that she suppressed the equally resolved Jasper for months on end. # After overcoming the majority of her traumas, Lapis' true personality seems to be extremely laid back, almost blasé. Events such as the Rubies' return and Andy DeMayo yelling at her, seems to barely faze her and she is typically seen sitting or lounging around while watching Camp Pining Hearts or reading. # When confronted with an enemy stronger than herself, Lapis displays a defeatist and worried approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. # Along with resenting Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Lapis initially had a strong dislike towards Peridot because she had dragged her back to Earth during the events of "The Return" and "Jail Break". # In "Alone at Sea", Lapis reveals a cynicism about herself which borders on self-hatred. She harbors a deep regret not just for her actions as Malachite but those in "Ocean Gem" as well, particularly her belligerence against Steven and Jasper. # "Beta" shows that Lapis has acclimated to living in the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, watching Camp Pining Hearts together with her, and creating pieces of art they call "meep morps". In "Back to the Moon", her relationship toward the Crystal Gems seems to have improved. # While she is by no means truly evil or outright malicious, she expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift in order to get closer. # She has a beautiful singing voice, as demonstrated when she sings That Distant Shore'' ''in "Can't Go Back". Bad Qualities # Detrimentally, however, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and in the events of "Chille Tid", where she does not want to tell the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. # While she is kind, happy, polite, assured, friendly, rapturous, thoughtful, and enthusiastic with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli is bitter, cunning, ruthless, vindictive, materialistic, unscrupulous, distrustful, unforgiving, and manipulative towards the Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, likely due to their being unaware for so many years about her captivity. This is especially shown in the episode "Barn Mates", where she refuses to trust Peridot. Trivia * Lapis and Steven demonstrate that Gems are adaptable in the vacuum of space. * In the song "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?", Yellow Diamond mentions that Lapis Lazulis are made to terraform worlds. Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heros Category:2010s Characters Category:Pessimists Category:Characters with Water Powers Category:TV Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:American Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Fan Favorites